Blood Moon
by NightmarePrince
Summary: I am not the little girl I was. . . This Time, I wont run.


I spun gracefully out of his reach, elegantly avoiding the clenched fist aimed at my face. I heard laughter in the background as my kick sent him flying across the yard and crashing into a sturdy oak. Of course mum would be watching, making sure that I didn't get hurt. It was tragic though, how mother's perceptions never changed, worrying for my safety despite my indestructibility.

Then again, I was never as strong as my parents or even my paternal grandparents so perhaps it was for the best that she worried. Despite being stronger than a human, stronger than a werewolf (When they were in human form, as Leah liked reminding me) I was outclassed by any vampire worth his salt. Maybe I could fight one, if the need came, though I would never be able to destroy one.

"Did you have so kick so hard Nessie", groaned Jacob as he picked himself up off the ground, "That hurt". I just smiled at him as I zoomed over and helped him up and then just falling into his strong embrace. His kiss was light and chaste, despite my desire for him and his badly concealed lust for me, he respected my mother too much for to engage me in any pre-marital activities.

My mother was still watching us, her smile radiant as ever on her forever youthful face as she leaned against my immortal grandfather who had joined her in watching me train. I took after my uncle Emmet in that regard, always enjoying a good fight. Granpa was frowning, I know he still saw me as the little girl who would visit him when he was still human. He never anticipated me turning into such a tenacious fighter, it clashed in contrast with my sweet and caring nature. Neither did he enjoy seeing me with Jacob, especially considering my beloved's former relationship with my mother. It never mattered to me, he had been searching for me in her eyes without even knowing it his whole life till the day I was born.

Granpa knew that Jacob would not age, but he never stopped reminding us that I was just 17 and Jacob was 34. He was old school but since Jake had sworn to never stop phasing, even though he now had the control, we would stay youthful together, forever.

I never really considered Granpa would become one of us, I had always known, perhaps even as a child that one day he would pass on and leave behind a crater in our lives. But there came a time when he grew very ill and Aunt Alice saw that he was going to die. We returned to Forks that very night, Jacob, my parents, Alice and I to say our goodbyes. My mother was heartbroken, I could tell by her face, if she could cry we would all drown in her tears. That night was the longest night of my existence, as we sat at Granpa Charlie's bedside while he drifted in and out of consciousness. He made the biggest sacrifice for my mother that night, when he saw how his death would torment her for all her existence that he had silently offered his wrist and allowed Edward to pluck the rest from his mind. She turned him herself, dooming him as one of us for all eternity. I was glad though, I too would have mourned his loss till the day I died.

Charlie learned to revel in this life, even proving himself to be gifted. Where I could break through psychic defences and communicate telepathically, where my mother could shield herself and others, Charlie could create physical barriers of mental energy. Dad thinks this is because the Swan bloodline is descended from psychics, I think it's because Granpa Charlie, even as a human would do anything to protect the people he loved and always tried to keep them safe. His self control wasn't as good as my mother's was when she was a newborn but it was remarkable, he learned to control his thirst in just five months. I envy him that, I still prefer donated blood to animal blood.

This was my family though, a very big family but it was my family and I loved them all. My aunts Alice and Rosalie, my uncles Emmett and Jasper, my Grandparents Carlisle, Esme and Charlie, my parents Edward and Bella, my Jacob and his pack who would become my in-laws one day, Seth and Leah, Quil and Embry and Jesse, they were my family. The family that I would one day have to fight alongside.

The Volturi never forgive, neither do they forget. They will come for us, and our allies. That much my aunt has seen. Aro has used her weaknesses, by allowing half-bloods like me, the sisters of Nahuel, into their ranks he has blurred her sight. I pity them, the other hybrids, bound to the Volturi by Chelsea's power. I hate Nahuel for what he forced upon them, more so for the fact that he tried to force my love. How could I love him with Jacob there, how could I choose a candle when I could have held the sun, Nahuel was not pleased by my decision. When his repeated attempts on Jacobs life failed, he went to the Volturi for assistance. Aro discovered that hybrids could block my aunts sight, so he "recruited" them to his cause. They will come for us, and we will be ready.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and this is my story.


End file.
